The invention relates to a device for influencing a light beam, in particular a light beam for stage, entertainment or spot illumination.
Such devices are, for example, known as so-called moving heads and are basically arranged as illustrated in FIG. 3. An arm is rotatably mounted to a primitive element, to which in turn a housing is mounted, in which a light source is housed. From several drives, usually two drives, a rotation of the rotatable arm and the housing results. The two axes of rotation around which those movements take place are arranged in a right angle to each other. In the housing itself means may be provided by which the light beam of the light source housed in the housing is influenced, e.g. with regard to its color, as it is obvious for a person skilled in the art.
Hitherto, the complete control electronics and, in particular, also the electronic ballast required, have been arranged in the primitive element, in particular, with Halogen, discharge or LED lamps. This has the advantage that the masses to be moved, in particular of the rotatable arm, may be kept low, which is an advantage also with the comparatively high speeds resulting from low inertial force. However, the primitive element thus also takes up a correspondingly large space.
Similar devices are, for example, known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,916, wherein a light beam may be redirected into different directions by means of rotatorily driven mirrors. As in the solution illustrated in FIG. 3, a rotation takes place around two angularly arranged axes in order to thus be able to cover the complete space, if possible. Also here usually the electronics are arranged in the primitive element.